Satisfaction
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: A single sentence was all it took for him to feel the effect of those implied words as they took over his body. She had no idea how badly she affected him. He really had struck gold the second their bodies had collided as one that first time.


**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the insanity in my mind.

**A.N: **Yeah, I can't stop writing them. The couple is to good not to write. This is just a short one shot that I had theurge to write today and would you look at that, _I_ actually finished it the day I started. So yeah I ope you enjoy.

**Satisfaction.**

They were complete opposites. Dark haired and light haired and a million other differences one could spot if they looked hard enough. He was a ten time WWE Champion and her well she had a title under her belt as well. It was scary how well their relationship worked because their first meeting had hardly been what dreams were made of. Alcohol wasn't usually side by side with good intentions. But when their relationship took an unexpected turn for the better no one was more surprised than the both of them. Glares and snide comments had turned into longing gazes and whispered promises of what was to come.

If you asked him to describe her, his answer would be simple; she was his raven haired beauty.

If you asked her to describe him, her answer would be just as simple; her everything.

Backstage they were sickly sweet and almost inseparable. The thought of not being near each other for all of ten minutes, heaven forbid that ever happened. He was always touching some part of her; his hand continuously clasped in her own: his arm casually flung over her shoulders or his arms encircled around her waist. Maybe he was afraid if he let her go she would fall out of sight and he would be a helpless soul consumed with the pain of loss.

Her attention never wavered on him though, she was doing either doing one of two things everytime she was with him; whispering sweet nothings in his ear or getting lost in the kisses he lavished on her.

At this moment in time neither of those things were different. They sat on separate chairs next to each other in an almost deserted cafeteria, the space between their bodies non-existent. She had just whispered something into his ear and from the reaction he had liked what she had said as his hand reached up and tilted her face up to him before he leaned down and touched his lips with her own.

They were by far the cutest couple in the company. Just not in everyone's opinion.

"Would you look at those two," a bored voice spoke out. "Could you _get_ anymore puke worthy?"

"Tell me about it," a second voice replied, albeit a more feminine voice, which was just as equally as bored. "I've been there...well not exactly with all the mushy crap, that's just not my thing."

"How did you do it Stephanie? How did you _actually_ survive that soft idiot?"

"Well, Chris, I acted like I had never acted before." Stephanie told him, making her previous relationship sound like a chore. "He's very easy to deceive and manipulate."

"With a brian like his? Yeah, I thought it might have been." Chris pointed out with a sneer.

"He got boring in the end." Stephanie let him know with a roll of her eyes. "And the sex, that couldn't rate any higher than a PG-13."

"Is it any wonder you dropped him like the annoyance he is?"

"A girl needs to be satisfied Chris and he just wasn't cutting it." she told him bluntly almost letting a cruel laugh escape her mouth as she thought of how unsatisfied the new love of his life was.

"You strike me as the type of woman who needs hunger and passion in the bedroom." Chris voiced his opinion with a smirk.

Turning her to look at him Stephanie mirrored his smirk. Bringing up one finger she let it trail down Chris's face until she reached under his chin. Her eyes bore into his and she let her tongue slip out as she licked her lips. "Well, you would know wouldn't you."

"Well I havesatisfied you over _and _over again." Chris replied smugly.

"Gosh, you make it sound like it was a chore for you Chrissy."

"When you're in the equation it's never a chore baby, more like a journey I can't wait to get on."

"Why, Mr. Jericho you do flatter me." Stephanie gushed to him is a falsely sweet voice. "My heart's all a flutter."

"Well, when you take in this body it should make you feel something." Chris leered at her.

"Oh don't worry baby, I'm sure I'll feel something that'll please us both later." Stephanie promised.

A single sentence was all it took for him to feel the effect of those implied words as they took over his body. She had no idea how badly she affected him. He really had struck gold the second their bodies had collided as one that first time. It was a rush of touches, moans and scratches with a lot of rough stroking. He had been alive with sensations that night and there had been no greater sensation of the taste of Stephanie's sweat soaked skin as he nipped and teased his way down her body.

The sounds she called out into the dark, forgotten room where it had all began had only spurred his actions more. It was like the only thing his mind understood in that instant was her cries for more and he had willingly appeased those requests. His eagerness had only slowed when had heard her gasp that final time before becoming so still that it made him hesitant to touch her. The breath she released seconds afterward had let all the tension slip from her as body unconsciously shook as it was left in its wake.

He had fell back onto the bed as she sat astride him. He remembered the look in her eyes even now, they were so dark with her desire and want that he couldn't help get lost in the haze of his mind. She had bit and scrapped all over his neck and he could feel his own desire rising within him. Every touch of hers was intoxication and was the only thing his mind comprehended. The way her hands had travelled down his chest that night made him arch at her every caress and as her fingers slowly crept down his sides he was left helpless as he felt the burn that she left behind.

It wasn't long before he was left shuddering at her touch, exhausted and pleasantly numb even. That had only been the start and as he had found out whenever he was around Stephanie he could not control himself. Sure, maybe he could keep himself in check for a little bit but then she would say or do something that clouded his mind and it wouldn't clear until he was satisfied.

Spinning Stephanie's chair round towards him he could help take her in, she was by far the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Taking a hold of her hands with his own he pulled her closer to him before smirking and dropping them by her side. His hands reached out again and took a hold of her hips. He heard her gasp in surprise as he lifted her up before bringing her down onto his lap so that she was straddling him. His hand snaked up Stephanie's side until his hand was lost in her hair. His grip tightened around it and he pulled her forward his lips smashing violently against her own. He felt her hands slide up his chest and grip the t-shirt he wore.

Pulling back slightly he gasped in some air before moving forward again and attacking Stephanie's neck. He felt the moan that escaped her then vibrate through her and he could help but shiver as his arousal grew. With his free hand he found her hip and pulled her flush against him. He didn't think she could get any closer to him but as his teeth grazed over a particularly sensitive area on her neck it cause her to arch into his body and his mind lost all thought. It was as blank as blank could get and his actions from then on out were based solely on instinct.

Minutes later found his head resting against Stephanie's as he breathed in lungfuls of air. "God woman," he ground out between breaths. "Do you have the slightest idea what you do to me?"

As Stephanie's arms rested on his shoulder and as she unconsciously started playing with strands of his hair she smirked down at him. "What I do to you?" she repeated his question, her face flushed. "How about what you do to me?"

"I've had a lot of woman before Steph," Chris told her. "But by far none of them match up to you. You drive me crazy with lust."

"And do you think before you I had anyone that matched you in the bedroom," she began with a devilish smirk. "...or the parking lot or your car or that one time in the dressing room at that shop in the mall? Not to mention the times in the shower and Chris the time we were at the hotel, in the gym must be repeated," she trailed off lost in thought. "The most adventurous Hunter ever got was that one time in our dressing room at the arena and it was _not_ the most incredible night of my life, let me tell you that."

"Your body was made for mine." Chris breathed out moving into kiss her again. Feeling her arms wrap tighter round his neck he smiled into the kiss and stood causing Stephanie to pull away from him and shriek in surprise. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and as he grinned up at her he spun her around and around and laughter roared from them both. He spun them both round until he started to feel dizzy and his footing got less secure with each turn. As he stopped he backed her up against a wall letting her get her bearings back before leaning in to capture a chaste kiss. "Let's go see if we can make _our_ dressing room experience more exciting." he suggested with his patent grin which Stephanie answered with her own full out grin.

Keeping her in his arms he stumbled towards the door, to preoccupied with Stephanie's kisses to concentrate on anything else around him.

"Would you look at them," Hunter repeated Chris's previous statement with disgust. "They are acting like two horny-out-of-control teenagers. They really should grow up." he continued. "Thank god we aren't like that huh Vicki?"

"Yeah," Victoria replied hesitantly. She actually thought what Chris and Stephanie had, looked like fun and they seemed so carefree whenever she saw them together. "Thank god." But nonetheless she agreed with Hunter.

"How about we stay in tonight? I'll show you a good time," he joked winking at her. "Promise."

"Sure," Victoria answered her gaze following the path of destruction Stephanie and Chris had left in their aftermath. _Why can't I have that?_ Passed through her mind fleetingly, if was forgotten in the back of her mind for another day as she turned her full attention back to Hunter. "I'd love too." she let him know with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes like it usually did, Hunter didn't notice and neither did she for that matter.

Some couples just had more chemistry than others.

With Chris and Stephanie their chemistry couldn't be matched by anyone, anywhere.

**End.**

**Reveiw. Go on _you_ know you want to. Ok, you know I want you to. Make me happy and smack that button! **


End file.
